


Alternate ending to sub

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU like whoa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had the best husband in the world, arranging this whole “doctor” fantasy play for them – hell, agreeing to it in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate ending to sub

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe in which House M.D. is the fantasy of a computer genius and his house-husband. Read [sub](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/99282.html) first.

_Wilson scoffed and leaned forward for a kiss. “It’s not Chase’s game, is it?”_

Greg cupped his cheek and gave him a brief, tender kiss. “No, but he is married to her. Hence the condoms.”

“I forgot.” James leaned into Greg’s touch. He had the best husband in the world, arranging this whole “doctor” fantasy play for them – hell, agreeing to it in the first place. “Tell them we’ll pay more. And if they say yes, have her go second, not third.”

Greg pulled James back into his lap, then helped James swing his legs onto the ottoman. “Why not third?” he asked as he tugged at James’ shoelaces.

“So I can get my erection back before I get to you.” James tucked his face into the side of Greg’s neck, feeling the strange rasp of the stubble. “This unshaven thing is kind of sexy, but I wouldn’t like it every day.”

“Helps me get into character.” Greg tugged off first one shiny dress shoe and then the other. “Just like these stuffy clothes do for you. Have you ever gone down on a woman before? You might like it.”

James was so relaxed, he felt he could sleep right here, curled in this scruffy chair with his temporarily scruffy husband’s arms around him. Wait; there was a question on the table. “Just once, when I was seventeen,” he replied and made a face. His tongue stuck out of its own accord, so he took the opportunity to tickle Greg’s sexy collarbone and make him squirm.

“It was so gross,” James continued, “and I was probably horrible at it, but that’s about all Janie Stuckmeyer deserved. Air-headed twit.”

Greg poked him gently in the side, then hugged him close. “Be nice. You don’t have to insult everybody you ever meet. Besides, two years later you met me, and then your life was perfect, right?”

“Exactly,” James said warmly. He took a minute to pat down Greg’s shirt. “Where’s my ring?”

“I’ve got both of ours right here in my back pocket.” Greg had to stretch and twist to reach for it, and James tried reaching at the same time. The end result was a wild ride on Greg’s lap, as they twisted and tickled and felt each other up and laughed. God, almost twenty years together, and it was still as much fun as their first month. He pulled Greg into a deep kiss, one filled with all the love and affection he had for this incredible man.

When they broke for air, James’ wedding ring was back safely on his finger. “For our twentieth anniversary, I’m buying you an island,” he told Greg.

“You don’t have to _buy_ one. Just take me away to one.” Greg kissed his jaw, his ear, his neck. “For one solid week. You, me, no internet, no phone. No business. Just us.”

James sighed peacefully and closed his eyes. “What a nice fantasy.”

“You can do it,” Greg cajoled. “That’s why you hired Lisa as COO, to back you up. She’s smart; she’s capable; she can run the damn firm for a week. What she _can’t_ do is fuck me silly and make me laugh and reminisce about the crazy days starting out with me. Remember? We had a nickel and a half to our name, and lived over Rat Fink’s garage, and dreamed about the day your gorgeous brain would deliver the world to your feet.”

Greg tapped on James’ chin. When James looked at him, Greg’s gorgeous eyes, usually so soft, were determined. “The world’s at your feet now, so why do I have to beg, borrow, and hire out prostitutes to get you to spend a whole evening with me?”

“You don’t like what we did tonight? We don’t have to do it again; I just thought –”

Shaking his head, Greg replied firmly, “It’s what you wanted, and you liked it, so we’ll do it again. What you want is what I want. It’s just that I’m caring less and less about what the _company_ wants.”

“I –”

A buzz from the intercom interrupted him, and he was furious as he swung around to face it. “Damn it, Gloria. I told you this is _family_ time. Sacred.”

“Sorry, sorry, Mr. Wilson, but Ms. Cuddy is on the phone. I told her you can’t be disturbed for any reason whatsoever, but she said if I don’t get you on this call with Hong Kong now, you personally will be firing me tomorrow.”

“Hong Kong. Shit.” He looked sheepishly back at Greg. “The negotiations are at a tricky stage,” he tried to explain, but Greg was already dumping him onto the ottoman.

“Greg?” He looked up concerned, as Greg stalked over to the desk that had been set up in this basement room. When Greg turned back, he had James’ cell phone in his hand and his usual patient, indulgent look on his face.

“Call her while I go get you some clothes,” he said, tossing the phone to James. “Just come to bed at _some point_ before you leave for the office tomorrow, OK?”

Smiling, James jumped up to wrap his arms around Greg. To be blessed with such an understanding husband, who took such good care of him… “I couldn’t do it without you, baby,” James insisted.

Greg’s beaming smile was as soft and gentle as always, even surrounded by that weird scruff of stubble. “I know,” he said warmly. “And you won’t ever have to.”

~the end~

For the curious, backstory on this AU (in no particular order).

James Wilson is a computer genius, workaholic CEO of his own company, age 38. Greg Wilson is his devoted husband, age 48, who because he doesn't work has the time to create and produce a detailed fantasy they call "House MD," based on the outline James gives him.

They've been together almost twenty years. They met at a strip club on Greg's 29th birthday. Greg thought James was sixteen and made him haul out his driver's license (Greg was pretty damn tipsy at the time). Greg accused James of carrying a fake ID, to which James replied, "Why would I have a fake ID that didn't let me drink?" Greg just rolled his eyes and went home with one of the dancers. He ran into James again the next week at a different club, and their first date was the following weekend.

James is completely gay - a 6 on the Kinsey scale. He dated girls a few times out of curiosity when he was a teenager, but it did nothing for him.

Greg is mostly gay (Kinsey 4 or 5), but he's been head over heels for James since shortly after they met so in his mind it doesn't really matter.

James finished high school the month after he turned sixteen. He spent a semester and a half at college before dropping out to focus on his software and middleware designs. He hated his parents and became an emancipated minor when he was seventeen.

Wilson's three weddings? James and Greg have had three wedding ceremonies: in Canada (after which Greg changed his last name legally to Wilson), Massachusetts, and New Jersey (where they live, outside of NYC).

The 17-year old dog that Wilson supposedly bought with Bonnie? That was a dog that Greg and James bought on their first honeymoon (which lasted three whole days). His name wasn't Hector, though. (It was [Mr. Chips](http://www.school-house-rock.com/ComputerRock.html).)

Hector was the CFO that James brought in after merging his company with Bonnie's. The merger didn't work out, though, and when Bonnie left, she took Hector with her.

Cuddy's office on the show? That's what James' office at his company looks like. Greg worked with the interior decorator to design it, and got really upset when one of James' assistants thought it looked a little girly. James privately thinks it does look a little girly, but he's kept it that way, anyway.

Tritter? A security guard at Greg's favorite shopping plaza who developed a crush on Greg. Greg was flattered, kind of flirted a little, although he never did anything with Tritter, and it led to the biggest fight of James & Greg's relationship. : ( Greg sprained his shoulder at about the same time.

Greg's real personality is very loving and laidback. He has average intelligence, and a Bachelor's degree, but no drive at all for a career or work. His whole life is oriented toward taking care of James and their relationship. The House personality takes a real effort for him to put on -- in particular, Greg can't stand how rude he has to be -- but Greg does it because James asked him to. And also because it's so cute when James tries to play the caring one.

Greg fills his day - when he's not managing their social schedule, supervising the household staff, and working on "House MD" - with music (he plays piano and guitar), cooking (all kinds of cuisines), and volunteering. He also -- oh god, this is the most embarrassing thing, says Dee -- enjoys creating memory albums.

They have no children. First they were both too busy starting the company (Greg did the books, and all the "people stuff": HR, Sales, etc.), then James was still too busy and Greg was too protective of James' time.

Their dog, Mr. Chips, died about ten years ago. Greg refuses to have a pet any more, because it would inevitably want some attention from James, and with James' 12 to 14 hour workdays, Greg's not letting anybody or anything else take James' attention away from him.


End file.
